Songs Of YuGiOh
by Ayeka69
Summary: NEW SONG! See which soul song is for each Yu-Gi-Oh character. (This might be my last, so I want reviews to know if I should continue.)
1. Simple and Clean

Disclaimer: Yea, I don't own any of the characters I use for my songs nor do I own any of the songs either.  I don't know if these are scenes from the shows I have taken them from, but if they are, I don't own them either.

Diana: * enters her room and sees her sister on her computer *  I told you…

Amelia: SHH! Not now.  I'm watching music videos.

Diana: What?

Amelia: I didn't feel like doing anything today, so I ditched and downloaded music videos.

Diana: OFF OF MY COMPUTER! What happened to yours?!

Amelia: I spilled water on it.  Besides, your modem is quicker than mine.

Diana: * sigh * So, what music videos did you download?

Amelia: Take a look. * pulls Diana to the computer and clicks play on the computer *

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Simple and Clean ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

             ~*~*~*~*~*~ Sung By: Hikaru Utada ~*~*~*~*~*~

                                     ~*~*~ Mai ~*~*~

When you walk away 

_* Joey turns his back on Mai and walks away *_

  
You don't hear me say please   
Oh baby, don't go

_* Mai runs after him, stops, and places her hand over her heart *_

   
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight   
It's hard to let it go 

_* She pictures Joey in her head winking *  
_  
You're giving me too many things

_* Joey grabs Mai and tells her he loves her *  
  
_

Lately you're all I need 

_* Mai lying in bed thinking about Joey *  
  
_

You smiled at me and said, 

_* Joey smirking *  
_  
Don't get me wrong I love you   
But does that mean I have to meet your father?   
When we are older you'll understand   
What I meant when I said "No,   
I don't think life is quite that simple"

_* Joey listening to Mai telling him what she loves in life and then grabs her and looks into her eyes and kisses her in front of all of their friends, who have shocked expressions on their faces *  
  
_When you walk away 

_* Joey turns his back on Mai and walks away *_

_  
_You don't hear me say please 

Oh baby, don't go 

_* Mai runs after him, stops and places her hand over her heart *_

  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight   
It's hard to let it go 

_* She pictures Joey in her head winking *  
_  
The daily things that keep us all busy   
Are confusing me   
That's when you came to me and said, 

_* Mai dueling everyone and winning until she duels Joey and loses *  
_  
Wish I could prove I love you 

_* Mai blushing at the thought of Joey and her being together *_

  
But does that mean I have to walk on water?   
  


_* Mai wondering the street alone *_

When we are older you'll understand   
  


_* Mai and Joey together *_

It's enough when I say so 

_* Joey speechless (for once) when Mai slaps him and runs away after he told her he loved her *  
  
_

And maybe some things are that simple 

_* Joey and Mai stare at each other lovingly *  
_  
When you walk away 

_* Joey turns his back on Mai and walks away *_

  
You don't hear me say please   
Oh baby, don't go 

_* Mai runs after, stops, and places her hand over her heart *_

  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight   
It's hard to let it go   
  


_* She pictures Joey in her head winking *  
_  
Hold me   
Whatever lies beyond this morning   
Is a little later on 

_* Mai passes out and Joey catches her.  He turns her over and sees tears in her eyes *  
  
_

Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all   
Nothing's like before 

_* Mai looks up and sees Joey, * who has caught her * and places her hand on his cheek and whispers, "I love you." *   
_  
When you walk away 

_* Joey turns his back on Mai and walks away *_

  
You don't hear me say please   
Oh baby, don't go 

_* Mai runs after him, stops, and places her hand over her heart *_

  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight   
It's hard to let it go

_* She pictures Joey in her head winking *  
_  
Hold me   
Whatever lies beyond this morning   
Is a little later on 

_* Mai passes out and Joey catches her.  He turns her over and sees tears in her eyes *  
_  
Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all   
Nothing's like before 

_* Mai looks up and sees Joey, * who has caught her * and places her hand on his cheek and whispers, "I love you." *   
_  
Hold me 

_* Mai runs up to Joey and holds him *  
  
_

Whatever lies beyond this morning

_* She cries into his shirt *   
  
_

Is a little later on 

_* He holds her tightly *_

  
Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all

_* Mai slowly looks up *   
  
_

Nothing's like before

_* She kisses him on the lips *_


	2. I Gotta Get Through This

Disclaimer: It's all the same like before.  I don't own any of the songs or characters, and if the scene looks familiar, then I don't own the scene either. Hehe… sorry.

Diana: Ok, that was good… How about this one?

Amelia: Who's it about?

Diana: Yea.

Amelia: Joey, but I don't know if you'd like it.

Diana: Just try me.

Amelia: You asked for it… * starts music video *

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Gotta Get Through This ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

               ~*~*~*~*~*~ Sung By: Daniel Bedingfield ~*~*~*~*~*~

                                          ~*~*~ Joey ~*~*~  
  
If only I could get through this

_* A picture of Joey freaking out *  
  
_

I get through this  
  


_* Joey saying the lyric *_

  
I gotta get through this  
I gotta get through this  
I gotta make it, make it, make it through

_* Joey saying it over and over again to different duelists he is dueling * _

   
I'm gotta get through this  
I gotta get through this  
I gotta take my, take my mind off you  
  


_* Joey thinking of winning for his younger sister, Serenity *_

  
Give me just a second and I'll be all right

_* Joey standing up from being beaten badly *_

  
Surely one more moment couldn't break my heart

_* Joey looking down, disappointed about something *_

  
Give me 'til tomorrow then I'll be okay  
Just another day and then I'll hold you tight

_* Serenity runs into Joey's arms *_  
  
When your love is falling like the rain  
I close my eyes and it falls again

_* Joey running away *_

  
When will I get the chance to say I love you

_* Joey grabs Mai and tells her he loves her *_

  
I pretend that you're already mine  
Then my heart ain't breaking every time  
I look into your eyes  
  


_* Close up of Joey and Mai looking into each other's eyes *_

  
If only I could get through this

_* Joey concentrating on the duel *_

  
If only I could get through this  
  


_* Joey has a really determined look in his eyes *_

If only I could get through this

God, gotta help me get through this

_* Joey praying that something good happens *  
_  
I gotta get through this

_* Joey's monster is destroyed *_

  
I gotta get through this

_* Joey's monster is destroyed *  
_  
I gotta make it, make it, make it through

_* Joey pulls out the time wizard *_

_  
_Said I'm gotta get through this

_* Time Wizard comes out and attacks, fast – forwarding through time *_

  
I gotta get through this

_* Opponent's monster is turned to stone and collapses *_

  
I gotta take my, take my mind off you

_* Joey jumps up and punches the air with a fist in victory *  
_  
Give me just a second and I'll be all right

_* Joey standing up from being beaten badly *_

  
Surely one more moment couldn't break my heart

_* Joey looking down, disappointed about something *_

  
Give me 'til tomorrow then I'll be okay  
Just another day and then I'll hold you tight

_* Serenity runs into Joey's arms *_  
  
When your love is falling like the rain  
I close my eyes and it falls again

_* Joey running away *_

  
When will I get the chance to say I love you

_* Joey grabs Mai and tells her he loves her *_

  
I pretend that you're already mine  
Then my heart ain't breaking every time  
I look into your eyes

_* Close up of Joey and Mai looking into each other's eyes *_  
  
If only I could get through this  
If only I could get through this  
If only I could get through this

_* Joey saying this to different duelists as he duels for his little sister *_

  
God, gotta help me get through this  
If only I could get through this

_* Joey praying that he wins the duel as he draws his last and final card *_

  
God, gotta help me get through this  
If only I could get through this

_* Joey looks at the card and has a smirk on his face *_

  
God, gotta help me get through this  
If only I could get through this...

_* Joey with a thumbs up sign and winking *_


	3. In the Shadows

Disclaimer: I know you guys aren't tired of hearing this just yet!  As before, I don't own any of these songs, nor do I own any of the characters form Yu-Gi-Oh.  If any of the scenes you see in this song seem like it came from the show, I don't own those either.  Enjoy!

Diana: I didn't know you had such good taste in music

Amelia: Shove it!  You know I've got better taste than you!

Diana: * rolls eyes * Do you want to use my computer?

Amelia: Yes… Anyways, here's another one.

Diana: Who's it about?

Amelia: I don't know.  I just finished downloading it.

Diana: THEN CLICK ON IT! * takes mouse and does it for her *

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~In The Shadows~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

                ~*~*~*~*~*~Sung By: The Rasmus~*~*~*~*~*~

                               ~*~*~Malik Ishtar/ Marik~*~*~  
  
No sleep   
No sleep until I am done with finding the answer 

_* Malik devising a plan for revenge *_

  
Won't stop   
Won't stop before I find a cure for this cancer 

_* Malik fights against Marik for control *_

  
Sometimes   
I feel I'm going down and so disconnected 

_* Malik looking at the floor with wide eyes, panting *_

  
Somehow   
I know that I am haunted to be wanted 

_* Marik torturing Malik from the inside *  
_  
I been watching 

_* Millennium symbol on Marik's forehead *_

  
I been waiting   
  


_* The same symbol appears on Joey's forehead *_

In the shadows all my time 

_* Malik banging on the side of a wall formed by Marik in his head *_

  
I been searching 

_* Malik slowly sinks to his knees (in his head)*_

  
I been living 

_* Marik controlling Joey to duel Yugi *_

  
For tomorrows all my life   
  


_* Marik laughing hysterically at Malik's attempt and Yugi being defeated *_

_   
_In the shadows   
  
In the shadows   
  


_* A dark cloud surrounds Malik when he's trapped in his head *_

  
They say   
That I must learn to kill before I can feel safe 

_* With an insane look on his face, Marik stabs a person with the dagger found in the rod *_

  
But I   
I rather kill myself then turn into their slave

_* Marik stares helplessly through the barrier as his solid form destroys everyone who tries to come close to him *_

   
Sometimes   
I feel that I should go and play with the thunder 

_* With Marik in control, the Rod's power goes out of control *  
  
_

Somehow   
I just don't wanna stay and wait for a wonder 

_* Malik is sitting back looking bored and stunned at the same time *  
_  
I been watching 

_* Millennium symbol on Marik's forehead *_

  
I been waiting 

_* The same symbol appears on Joey's forehead_

  
In the shadows all my time

_* Malik banging on the side of a wall formed by Marik in his head *_

   
I been searching 

_* Malik slowly sinks to his knees (in his head)*_

  
I been living 

_* Marik controlling Joey to duel Yugi *_

  
For tomorrows all my life 

_* Marik laughing hysterically at Malik's attempt and Yugi being defeated *_  
  
Lately, I been walking, walking in circles, watching, waiting for something __

_* Malik waiting patiently for Marik to calm down *_

  
Feel me, touch me, feel me, come take me higher   
  


_* Malik eventually breaks the barrier *_

  
I been watching   
I been waiting 

_* Malik takes over *  
  
_

In the shadows all my time

_* Marik tries to take control *   
  
_

I been searching   
I been living 

_* Malik and Marik are fighting for possession *  
  
_

For tomorrows all my life   
  


_* Malik gets weaker and Marik tries to take over *_

I been watching   
I been waiting 

_* Malik still fights *_

  
I been searching   
I been living for tomorrows 

_* Malik is about to slip into unconsciousness *_  
  
In the shadows   
  


_* A light surrounds Malik and his strength comes back *_

  
In the shadows 

_* This time, the fight is between wills *_

  
I've been waiting

_* Malik's face is a cross between his and Marik's with one eye about to pop out *_


	4. Don't Speak

Disclaimer: Blah blah blah… I don't own any of the Yu-Gi-Oh characters, and if any of the scenes seem familiar from the show, I don't own those either… I think that's it.  Oh yea, I don't own any of the songs either.

Diana: Oh Malik is so cute!

Amelia: I'd rather go for Marik instead.

Diana: Why?  He's a crazed lunatic with a motorcycle and the ugliest helmet in the world.

Amelia: You know that they both have to same motorcycle and helmet?

Diana: They do?  I didn't notice, besides, it looks better on Malik.

Amelia: What ever.  * turns back to computer * Oh, I love this song.

Diana: * goes back to screen * Me too.  Who's it about?

Amelia: * shrugs and clicks on it *

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Don't Speak~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

                      ~*~*~*~*~*~No Doubt~*~*~*~*~*~

                                      ~*~*~Yami~*~*~

You and me 

_* Yami and Yugi *_

  
We used to be together

_* Having a duel between each other *_

Everyday together always 

_* Yugi is sleeping with Yami watching over him *_

  
I really feel   
That I'm losing my best friend 

_* Yugi runs off with his friends *_

  
I can't believe  
This could be the end 

_* Yami slowly turning his back on Yugi *_

_   
_It looks as though you're letting go   
And if it's real   
Well I don't want to know 

_* Yami walking off and in the opposite direction from Yugi *  
  
_

Don't speak   
I know just what you're saying

_* Yami dueling *_

  
So please stop explaining   
Don't tell me cause it hurts 

_* Dark Magician is played on the field *_

  
Don't speak   
I know what you're thinking 

_* Yami yells for Dark Magician to attack *_

  
I don't need your reasons   
Don't tell me cause it hurts

_* Dark Magician twirls staff and attacks with a bright flash *  
_  
Our memories 

_* Yami sitting alone and remembering his dreams *  
  
_

Well, they can be inviting 

_* Pharaoh Atem and Yugi are standing, facing each other, eyes locked *_

_  
_But some are altogether   
Mighty frightening   
  


_* Some dark force is behind them both *_

As we die, both you and I 

_* The dark shadow swallows Yami and Yugi both *_

  
With my head in my hands   
I sit and cry 

_*Yami jerks awake and has sweat dripping down his body *  
_  
Don't speak   
I know just what you're saying 

_* Yami dueling *_

  
So please stop explaining  
Don't tell me cause it hurts (no, no, no) 

_* Dark Magician is played on the field *_

  
Don't speak   
I know what you're thinking 

_* Yami yells for Dark Magician to attack *_

  
I don't need your reasons   
Don't tell me cause it hurts 

_* Dark Magician twirls staff and attacks whit a bright flash *_  
  
It's all ending   
I gotta stop pretending who we are...   
  


_* Yami walking in a crowd by himself *_

You and me I can see us dying...are we?

_* Yami bumps into Yugi but doesn't feel like talking so he continues on walking _*

  
Don't speak   
I know just what you're saying 

_* Yami dueling Seto in __Duelist__Kingdom__ *_

  
So please stop explaining  
Don't tell me cause it hurts (no, no, no) 

_* Yami about to attack when Seto is threatening suicide over the ledge *_

   
Don't speak 

_* Yami attacks *_

  
I know what you're thinking   
  


_* Yugi stops him *_

I don't need your reasons   
Don't tell me cause it hurts 

_* Yami and Yugi fight with each other *_

_  
_Don't tell me cause it hurts!   
  


_* Yugi wins and is panting on the ground *_

I know what you're saying   
So please stop explaining

_* Yami is standing with his arms crossed in the background while Yugi is thinking that he can never trust Yami or duel with him ever again *  
_  
Don't speak,  
don't speak,   
  


_* Yami walks up behind Yugi *_

don't speak,   
oh I know what you're thinking 

_* Yami places his hand on Yugi's shoulder *_

_  
_And I don't need your reasons   
I know you're good, 

_* Yugi pushes him away *_

  
I know you're good,   
I know you're real good 

_* Yami apologizes *  
  
_

Oh, la la la la la la La la la la la la 

Don't, Don't, uh-huh Hush, hush darlin'   
  


_* Yugi pushes him away some more *_

Hush, hush darlin' Hush, hush   
don't tell me tell me cause it hurts   
  


_* Yami is in shock while Yugi takes off the Millennium Puzzle *_

Hush, hush darlin' Hush, hush darlin'   
Hush, hush don't tell me tell me cause it hurts

_* Yami slowly fades into the background as Yugi smashes the puzzle into pieces *_


	5. Last Train Home

Disclaimer: Yea, yea, yea, same a usual. You know the drill. And if any of the scenes look familiar to the show, I don't own those either.

Diana: Woah… that actually made me feel kinda sorry for the ex-pharaoh…

Ameila: Me too…

Diana: Why did you download such a depressing music video?!

Amelia: Then I guess we better skip this one.

Diana: Why?

Amelia: Because it's kinda depressing, until the end.

Diana: I can handle it.

Amelia: Ok… click

Last Train Home

Sung By: The Lost Prophets

Ryou Bakura

To every broken heart in here

_Ryou sitting alone in his room_

Love was once a part, but now it's disappeared

_A single tear runs down his eye _

She told me that it's all part of the choices that you make

_Scene backens and we see him watching scenery passing by_

Even when you think you're right

_Ryou closes his eyes _

You have to give to take

_He looks down and fiddles with the Millennium Ring _

But there's still tomorrow

_Bakura grins evilly while putting his arm around Ryou _

Forget the sorrow

_Bakura pinches Ryou, hard _

And I can be on the last train home

_Ryou looks at his arm and sees the red mark _

Watch it pass the day

_Ryou sighs and looks back out the window _

__

As it fades away

_Bakura sitting quietly in his spirit form grinning insanely _

No more time to care

_He places his hand on Ryou's shoulder _

No more time, today

_He squeezes it hard and Ryou winces _

__

But we sing

If we're going nowhere

_Bakura, taking out a knife from his collection, advances towards a cornered Ryou _

Yeah we sing

If it's not enough

_Bakura starts cutting Ryou _

And we sing

Sing without a reason

_Ryou cries out in pain _

To ever fall in love

_Ryou passes out _

__

I wonder if you're listening

Picking up on the signals

_Everyone sees Ryou's scars and ask what happened _

Sent back from within

Sometimes it feels like I don't really know whats going on

_He tells them its nothing and tries to hide them _

Time and time again it seems like everything is wrong in here

_Ryou walks away with his head down _

__

But there's still tomorrow

_Bakura grins evilly while putting his arm around Ryou _

Forget the sorrow

_Bakura pinches Ryou, hard _

And I can be on the last train home

_Ryou looks at his arm and sees the red mark _

Watch it pass the day

_Ryou sighs and looks back out the window _

__

As it fades away

_Bakura sitting quietly in his spirit form grinning insanely _

No more time to care

_He places his hand on Ryou's shoulder _

No more time, today

_He squeezes it hard and Ryou winces _

__

But we sing

If we're going nowhere

_Bakura, taking out a knife from his collection, advances on towards a cornered Ryou _

Yeah we sing

If it's not enough

_Bakura starts cutting Ryou _

And we sing

Sing without a reason

_Ryou cries out in pain _

To ever fall in love

_Ryou passes out _

__

Well we sing if we're going nowhere

_Bakura laughs evilly _

Yeah we sing if it's not enough

_Bakura looks down at him and stops smiling _

And we sing

_Bakura bends over _

Sing without a reason to ever fall in love

_He picks him up and carries him into the bathroom _

But we sing

If we're going no where

_He washes Ryou's cuts _

Yeah we sing

If it's not enough

_Bakura carries Ryou to bed _

And we sing

Sing with out a reason to never fall in love

_He moves a strand of Ryou's hair from his face _

To never fall in love again

_Bakura turns off the lights and closes the door _


	6. Points Of Authority

Disclaimer: Ok… yea… you know the usual.

* * *

Diana: Amelia!!! You suck! 

Amelia: What??!

Diana: How could you… that music video not only sucked, but it's sad and depressing!!!

Amelia: I know… but what'd you expect?

Diana: (shrugs)  I don't know… something better…?

Amelia: Fine… How about this one? If you don't like it, we'll stop watching music videos and go chill out with Crystal.

Diana: Fine. Promise? If I don't like this one, then we're leaving the house and going to the mall?

Amelia: Promise.

Diana: Fine…

Amelia: Great… (clicks on next song)  

Points Of Authority

Sung By: Linkin Park

Seto Kaiba

_Seto Kaiba dueling against Yugi _

Forfeit the game   
Before somebody else

_Seto Kaiba starts saying all these things to Yugi/ Yami (whoever he's dueling)_

Takes you out of the frame   
Puts your name to shame   
Cover up your face   
You can't run the race

_A large explosion happens and Seto feels the affect and has to cover up his face _

The pace is too fast   
You just won't last

_His life-points gauge goes down to zero _

You love the way I look at you

_Seto on hands and knees panting_

While taking pleasure in the awful things you put me through

_With a shocked look on his face _

You take away if I give in

_Seto slowly looks up at Yami _

My life   
My pride is broken

_There stands Yami in his usual victory pose_

You like to think you're never wrong   
(You live what you've learned)

_Seto gains back his composure and stands up _

You have to act like you're someone   
(You live what you've learned)

_He walks out of the dueling arena _

You want someone to hurt like you   
(You live what you've learned)

_Seto walks through the front door into his house _

You want to share what you have been through   
(You live what you've learned)

_Mokuba runs and hugs Seto while Seto smiles at his little brother _

You love the things I say I'll do

_Seto sacrifices his monsters and calls out the Blue Eyes White Dragon _

The way I hurt myself again just to get back at you

_He orders his dragon to attack _

You take away if I give in

_His opponent's monster is destroyed and that brings down his opponent's life points to zero _

My life   
My pride is broken

_Seto smirks and leaves his opponent there on his hands and knees _

You like to think you're never wrong   
(You live what you've learned)

_Seto exits the dueling arena _

You have to act like you're someone   
(You live what you've learned)

_He exits the building and gets into his limo _

You want someone to hurt like you   
(You live what you've learned)

_Seto looks out the window with a thoughtful look on his face (you know that one thought: "Why can't I beat Yugi?")_

You want to share what you have been through   
(You live what you've learned)

_Seto walks through the front door into his house and Mokuba runs and hugs Seto while Seto smiles at his little brother _

_Seto Kaiba dueling against Yugi _

Forfeit the game   
Before somebody else

_Seto Kaiba starts saying all these things to Yugi/ Yami (whoever he's dueling)_

Takes you out of the frame   
Puts your name to shame   
Cover up your face   
You can't run the race

_A large explosion happens and Seto feels the affect and has to cover up his face _

The pace is too fast   
You just won't last

_His life-points gauge goes down to zero_

Forfeit the game

_Seto Kaiba standing there with his arms crossed _

Before somebody else

_The wind blows around him, whipping his trench coat around him _

Takes you out of the frame   
Puts your name to shame

_Yami is speaking to Seto something about the Heart of the Cards _

Cover up your face   
You can't run the race

_Seto holds out his hand and silences Yami _

The pace is too fast   
You just won't last

_Seto tells Yami that it's about power _

You like to think you're never wrong   
(You live what you've learned)

_During his speech, Seto's hand finds his Duel Monsters locket and thinks what he duels for _

You have to act like you're someone   
(You live what you've learned)

_With his little brother in mind, Seto draws his final card _

You want someone to hurt like you   
(You live what you've learned)

_He looks at it and smirks _

You want to share what you have been through   
(You live what you've learned)

_He sacrifices his monsters and places a card face up in attack mode _

You like to think you're never wrong (forfeit the game)   
(You live what you've learned)

_A Blue Eyes White Dragon appears _

You have to act like you're someone (forfeit the game)    
(You live what you've learned)

_Yami tells his monster to attack, then calls the attack off (with the help of Yugi)_

You want someone to hurt like you (forfeit the game)     
(You live what you've learned)

_The Blue Eyes White Dragon attacks Yami's monster_

You want to share what you have been through   
(You live what you've learned)

_Yami's life points go down to zero _


End file.
